Harry Potter and the Return of A Stranger
by Tasha
Summary: After a day at King's Cross their life get's turned upside down . This isn't really a sequal but can be seen as one to Harry Potter and The Betrayal. because of the nuerous flashbacks to it. Please R/R Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm Not J.K. Rowling so I don't own the original Harry Potter characters. I do own the plot, and any other characters you know weren't in the book. I wish that I was as talented as Ms. Rowling but seeing as I am not I'll just write a fanfic to help us struggling Harry Freaks (I mean this in the best way, it's an inside joke sorry if you take offense.) until the next book!!! 

A/N: This story is a separate story, but it does have flashbacks to another story of mine called Harry Potter and The Betrayal. If you haven't read it that's okay, if you have then this takes place about 15 years later. If you know anything about my previous fics, then you know that I am a hopeless romantic, so even though this story may be about the children on the surface, they are just a top layer to the undercurrent. I am really discouraged at this moment because I know people are reading my story but they aren't reviewing... I wish you would because it helps me to figure out if the direction I am going works or not, and I don't want to have to say I need so many review to add another part, so please don't make me. Also I know that my grammar and spelling isn't the best, I don't mind flames just not about that. Flames about the story's plot are welcomed as are REVIEWS...

P.S. Read Lori's Paradigm of Uncertainty Series and The Show that Never Ends as well as AngieJ's Trouble in Paradise series. These two authors are the reason I continue to write on Fanfiction.net. So go read theirs and review, but don't forget me...

__

"Gone Again Gone Again 

There ain't no way I'm gonna let this heart mend

Gone Again

I walked in King's Cross for awhile

Gave a junkie girl a smile.

We both trade it in for danger

Or the company of strangers..." Gone Again by the Indigo Girls 

Harry Potter and the Return of A Stranger

****

Chapter 1: Unlocking the Shadows...

Adia ran to catch up to her best friend Silke Weasly. Silke was running into her uncles' store, Triple W Laughs. Adia ran through the door into the brightly lit shop.

"Hey there munchkins." Fred Weasly called to Adia and Silke.

"Uncle Fred, we aren't munchkins anymore, we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow!" Silke stated matter-of-factly

"Oh, well I'm sorry Mein Mädchens. I guess you are too old to play with the Magick Box?" Fred asked as he pulled out the box. 

"No, not quiet. We'll still be munchkins." Adia said as she grabbed the magic key. She opened the box to find her puppy still in it; looking pleased to see her.

"Adia, how's your dad?" Fred asked. Adia looked up at him wondering why everyone was still so concerned for her father. She knew he was sad when mum died, but that was about a year ago. Besides she was in heaven with Grandma Lily and Grandpa James they were keeping each other company.

"He's fine except for worrying about his daughters." The voice of Harry Potter filled the room.

Fred look up from Adia to Harry, it was a bit unnerving, the child had the same eyes as Harry. She also had the same untidy black hair, with highlights of dark brown from her mum. She had slightly large teeth, but other then that she was definitely Harry's child.

"Frederick Weasly, I told you corrupting my daughter wasn't my idea of you being a friend." Harry said with a smirk upon his face.

"I'm not, I believe that's my niece's job- I mean I haven't a clue. But what was that I remember about a Map of some sorts."

"Hmm, I haven't a clue what you are talking about." Harry said laughing at the inside joke.

"So anyway, where's my brother?" Fred asked

"He's down the road paying for Silke's things." Harry replied. He looked over toward Adia and Silke, they were enjoying what they found in the Magick Box. Harry couldn't help but feel protective of his daughters. "Lydia should be here." Harry thought to himself.

Just then Ron Weasly walked through the door with Silke's things piled in his arms. Silke looked up and must have found something she didn't like because she left the Magick Box at once, to complain.

"Dad, I told you I didn't want a black robe. Aunt Ginny said it makes a girl look drab and boring."

"Well you should have read your Hogwarts list a little more carefully." Ron answered sternly, which reminded Harry what a shock it was he had grown up to be a parent. Ron turned to Harry,"So, how are you?"

"Good I think I'm good. Did you happen to see Lydia by any chance?"

"No, Should I have seen her?" Ron asked his friend thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know, I guess I'm just worried. She should be here by now." Ron could see the concern etched deep within the lines on Harry's face. Ever since Hermione's disappearance Harry had been so scared that his daughters would be next. Lydia and Adia were only allowed to people's houses that Harry knew. If they met someone new he had the Ministry run a background check. Ron thought back to when his friend had been a carefree parent, one who let his kids have ice cream at whatever time of day they pleased. One that let them run to their neighbours house alone if they wanted to. They were forced into a life of secrecy. Whatever Lydia learned about her father and mother in school was to be kept there, she wasn't to tell Adia. Adia knew that her father and mother were famous but she didn't know why. And as far as Harry was concerned that was the way it had to be. Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the bell on the door ringing. 

Lydia Potter walked through the door, if Adia Potter looked like her father, then Lydia looked like Hermione. Infact, she acted just like Hermione. She had turquoise eyes and chestnut brown hair. One might say it wasn't the way she looked but more of the way she carried herself, she was confident. 

"Where have you been?" Harry asked his daughter sternly.

"Chill out dad, I was ran into Liza Malfoy down the road and we got to talking about our fourth year." Lydia said in the eerie tone her mother use to make when being defiant.

Though Adia didn't understand everyone's concern, she did know that Lydia didn't seem to care. All she cared about were her grades and figuring out why the world went round. She didn't care about dad's feelings, almost as if she thought it was his fault.

"Lydia Potter, I have told you not to dawdle if you are expected somewhere." Harry said as he went into his protective mode.

"I was just asking her if she wanted to have dinner with us at the Leaky Cauldron. After all she is my best friend and I want to spend as much time with her. You never know what might happen!" Lydia said. There seemed to be more behind the comment but Adia had no clue as to what it was.

"Oh fine. So is Draco and Ginny in town, also?" Harry asked trying to forget his worry.

"Yeah, I guess so. She said they were taking her to King's Cross tomorrow, so I think they are." Lydia answered. 

"Well, I think it's time we leave Fred to his work." Harry said as he looked at Adia reproachfully. 

"Awh, Dad do we have to leave?" Adia asked, she wanted to stay with Silke. Afterall, it was their last day as children, tomorrow they would be adults in training, well that's what Lydia had said.

"Fred do you mind bringing them by when you have dinner with us?" Ron asked looking at Harry for approval.

"No problem, I have some things to teach them about Hogwarts." Fred looked at Ron and gave him an innocent look.

"Whatever you say, but if I find my daughter sending home a toilet seat, I'll know who to blame!" Ron answered.

********************************************************

Ron and Harry walked out together, Lydia had decided to stay, she didn't want to be around her father. 

"So are you really okay?" Ron asked Harry as they walked down Diagon Alley. 

"Well it's not like it's a picnic, but I am dealing with it." Harry replied in his tearse manner that he often adopted when shutting himself down. 

"Harry, it's okay for this to affect you. I mean it's only been a year, tomorrow. And it's not like it happened in a place where you never had to visit again. It happened where we are going tomorrow, it happened at King's Cross. She was my friend and I still have nightmares about this." 

"Listen it won't do me or the girls any good to fret about the past. I lived my life at Hogwarts, chasing the past, and believe me it isn't good. I can't afford to carry this around as long as the girls are still young."

"Don't you see that you are doing precisely that through your overprotectiveness? You say you don't want to grieve this situation, but you are doing exactly that. I'm not trying to nag, I just want you to know, if tomorrow isn't going well then I'll be there for you." With that Ron and Harry had made it to the Leaky Cauldron.

********************************************************

Adia and Silke were walking side by side behind Fred and Lydia. Adia was still curious about her father's attitude. Ever since mum had said goodbye that morning last year, dad had been worried about everything they did. Adia could barely remember that day, infact all she could remember was her mum saying that she loved her, and leaving. It was almost as if someone had done a temporary memory charm on her. It was like her mind was full of shadows. Shadows that needed to be unlocked. Infact, the more she thought about it the more it bothered her. 

"I can't wait to see Dario." Silke said hopefully.

Dario was Draco and Ginny's son. Dario, Silke, and Adia all lived within walking distance of each other, so they often played together. Silke, however had been on vacation for a month before hand and hadn't seen Dario.

"Oh, you! Dario is an annoying git, who won't leave his sister's things alone." Lydia said as she caught up with them.

"And I suppose that anyone who dares go against Liza is the devil?" Adia asked cautiously.

"What do you have against Liza? She is my best friend." Lydia asked

"I don't know, only the fact that every time you get around her you come back with an attitude against dad!" Adia whispered back.

"You have no idea why, so shut your mouth!"Lydia admonished.

"All I know is there is no reason to be so mean to dad. He's trying his best." Adia said, she loved her father even if he had changed.

"You don't know the facts about how hard he's trying." Lydia said before walking into the Leaky Cauldron. 

Silke and Adia sat down between their parents across from each other. Lydia sat next to Liza who was next to Dario. 

"I can't believe they made Snape the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I thought he was perfectly suited for the dungeons of Hogwarts." Harry said

"Listen Potter, you may not like Snape, but he isn't all bad. Look at all the good he did for the cause." Draco replied.

If there was one thing that the wizarding world used to judge a person, it was how much they contributed to the cause. Adia had heard stories about people who were rotten before the war who were now considered honorable because of their efforts. Adia had only heard stories but couldn't wait to meet some of the Slytherins who had turned good. 

_Adia looked around the table and had a sudden feeling of De-ja-Vu, like she had been here before. Everyone was in the same spot but Dario looked different, he had the haircut he had last summer. Her dad was still to the right of her but her mum was on the left._

"Adia, I asked you if you got an owl." Dario repeated.

"Yeah, yeah I did. It's a snow owl. I named it Jewel. How about you?" She asked not really listening.

"Well I got an eagle owl. I name it Raven. Liza thinks he's ugly but I think he is very dignified..." Dario continued.

Adia again felt that her mum was sitting next to her. She turned to see her only this time she was involved in a conversation.

"So Herm, I heard they offered you a job as the History of Magic Professor." Draco asked

"Yeah they offered me the job, but I don't want to get in the girls way. I decided to wait until Lydia and Adia graduated." Hermione replied looking toward her daughters, like she was there.

"But that's at least eight years!" Ginny replied.

"Ginny I'm so proud you've mastered math." Hermione joked...

"Adia, Ginny was asking you what house you want to be in." Harry prompted.

Adia shook her self of the creepy daydream she just had. She felt like she was getting a headache.

"Adia, are you okay?" Harry again asked

"I'm sorry. I have a headache, can I go upstairs?" Adia asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay. I'll be up later to say goodnight." Harry answered. 

As Adia walked by Silke she whispered, " I'll see you later in our room, bring Dario." 

********************************************************

What awaits our cast in the next instalment???? Is Adia going crazy? And why is Harry acting so over protective? Well Adia discovers, the truth about her mum's disappearance. She also will learn why her dad won't let Lydia talk about Hogwarts and why he won't talk about the past. In case you didn't get the message, Draco is one of the people who turned good for the Cause. If you are getting sick of the kids, give me the next chapter to change the scene to the adults. The kids are just to open up the story for Hermione's disappearance. 

I am also looking for a beta reader to help me add wit and good grammar to my story. It would be helpful if you had Microsoft Works, and could download this quickly to return...

Anyway this area will usually have thanks to those who reviewed.... So thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. King's Cross

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm Not J.K. Rowling so I don't own the original Harry Potter characters. I do own the plot, and any other characters you know weren't in the book. I wish that I was as talented as Ms. Rowling but seeing as I am not I'll just write a fanfic to help us struggling Harry Freaks (I mean this in the best way, it's an inside joke sorry if you take offense.) until the next book!!!

A/N: This story is a separate story, but it does have flashbacks to another story of mine called Harry Potter and The Betrayal. If you haven't read it that's okay, if you have then this takes place about 15 years later. If you know anything about my previous fics, then you know that I am a hopeless romantic, so even though this story may be about the children on the surface, they are just a top layer to the undercurrent. I am really discouraged at this moment because I know people are reading my story but they aren't reviewing... I wish you would because it helps me to figure out if the direction I am going works or not, and I don't want to have to say I need so many review to add another part, so please don't make me. Also I know that my grammar and spelling isn't the best, I don't mind flames just not about that.Flames about the story's plot are welcomed as are REVIEWS...

__

"I thought it was funny 

When you missed the train

When I rang you at home 

they said you left yesterday

I thought it was strange..." Isobel by Dido (armstrong)

Harry Potter and the Return of A Stranger

Chapter 2: King's Cross

As Adia walked up the stairs she could feel that fog. It was almost like it was suddenly lifting. She remebered her mum braiding her hair that day, so they could go, where???? She got to her room that she was sharing with Silke. Lydia had set her books all over her bed and put her robes in her trunk. Jewel was in her cage sleeping with her head in her wing. All she wanted to do was lie down and think things through. She started carring her books to her trunk and suddenly felt herself falling to the ground. Her books flew across the room. 

"Oh great!" Adia muttered. She was definately not in the mood for this. She scrambled to put the books in her trunk. As she was reaching around her hand suddenly stopped. Her History of Magic book lay open on the floor. That wasn't unusual, but the picture got to her. 

The picture was of three kids, they looked about the same age as Adia was. They were laughing on the steps of Hogwarts. Adia to read the subtext. As she did she could feel goosebumps forming on her skin.

__

from left:Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger on the steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 4 June 1992.

Adia could feel her hands trembling. She knew that Ron and her dad had been friends at Hogwarts but she didn't know they had been friends with her mum. And why would they be important enough for a picture in a textbook? "Maybe," she thought, "Maybe they were just there at the right time." But as her eyes wandered the page she realized this wasn't the case. Her eyes found the Chapter Header.

The Fantastic Trio

A history of their struggle and battles.

Adia couldn't believe what she saw. This has to be a mistake, she thought as she began to read the chapter...

As you have read in the previous chapter Harry Potter, was known as the Boy-Who-Lived. However, Harry didn't know anything about his past until he came to Hogwarts. Many historians believe this is part of the reason the fame didn't go to his head. According to Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasly, Harry and Ron weren't friendly with Hermione until the defeat of a troll. The troll was let into the castle by a servant to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. 

Adia read like she'd never read before. Soon she read about the rebirth of Voldemort. How her father had been accused of being mad. She read about Dario's father. Draco had been the meanest in her father's class. She read about the kidnapping of her father. Everyone thought he was dead. Then Draco gave testimony to the Ministry and became a spy to help Harry. As she finished she couldn't help but feel betrayed:

Thanks to The Hogwarts Three, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, vanished from exsistence. Today all three are friends, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were married shortly after the reconstruction.

So this was the reason she wasn't allowed to hear about Lydia's Hogwart's homework. She was in the middle of sorting this all out, when a knock on the door, broke her thoughts.

Hoping it was Silke she invited the person in.

"Hey honey, how are ya doing?" Harry asked. As he looked at her he realized she was crying, though she didn't.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked.

Adia couldn't answer she felt betrayed. Her whole life was a great facade, put on to make her feel safe. This man, her Father, lied to her. He walked toward her and saw the book. 

"Oh, you weren't suppose to see that. I'm so sorry." Harry said concerned as he moved to console her she turned away.

"Stay away from me. I can't believe you would let this be dropped on me when I go to Hogwarts. Didn't you think people would want to know what it's like to have you for a father?" Adia was pacing around the room as Harry just sat on her bed, speachless.

"Is this why Lydia has an attitude toward you, or is there anything else I should know?" Adia again yelled.

"I didn't tell you for your own good. And even if you think that I am lying to you, I'm you fathe-" Harry was interupted by a knock on the door.

Harry walked over to the door, opened it and saw that it was Silke, Draco was behind her. 

"Oh hi, Uncle Harry(the kids always referred to each other's parents as Uncle), can I get into my room now?" Silke asked innocently.

Harry looked toward Adia realizing that she was ingnoring him, and knew that he wasn't going to do any good tonight.

"Yeah, alright. Goodnight Adia." Harry said mournfully as he left her room.

********************************************************

Harry left her room and headed to the downstairs parlor where there were comfy chairs by the fire to sit in. No one was in the room and Harry sat down on the couch, suddenly thinking of his beloved Hermione. He had sat in front of a fire before, when someone was upset with him, funny how these things work.

__

Harry decided to skip dinner and sat by the fire waiting for Hermione to come and lecture him about forgiving Ron. When Hermione did come she looked at Harry with eyes that looked as if they were on the verge of crying. 

"I heard what happened between you and Ron."

"Hermione, I can't take a lecture right now,-"

"Harry, I wasn't going to lecture you, I was going to walk over there and give you a big hug."

Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a hug and then she sat next to him on the couch.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry was shaken from his memory as Ginny walked into the room.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Harry asked feeling his throat constrict; tears threating to come.

"Oh, I don't know. Your kids are both growing up, and tomorrow is the anniversy of Hermione's death. People have been expecting you to live your life bravely, but you are allowed to cry, and be worried." Ginny replied.

"Adia found out about our history. She read her History of Magic Books. She is furious with me. She wouldn't let me touch her. She can't believe I did this to her." Harry vented.

"Harry, can you honestly say you blame her? The girl lost her mother and gained a very overprotective father," Harry made to protest but was cut off by Ginny. "Believe me Harry, you are. And don't tell me it's what Hermione would have wanted. She may have been studious, but she was proud of the adventures you led her into." 

"That's the problem, if it weren't for me she wouldn't have been so damn adventurous. I don't care if it was a muggle bomb, I might as well have killed her." Harry whispered the last part, finally understanding how Sirius had felt.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. Even if Hermione had never met you she would have still tried to help that muggle. She would have tried to stop him." Ginny said. 

"I should have gone with Hermione, but I had to go to Quiditch practice. That's the whole reason why I almost let your brother marry her, I didn't want her hurt." Harry thought back to that conversation,

"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to come back and risk your being hurt again. What if Voldemort trys-"

"Voldemort hasn't done anything since you dissapeared, why would he start now? Besides, where have you been all this time?"

"Because he had what he wanted, he tormented me every moment with the death of someone. I had my meals schedualed around people's deaths, it got to the point where I would know the general time, thanks to the dream. So No, I wasn't enjoying myself, it got the point where the only way I could see you was the day that Dumbledore died. That was how I lived for a year, you were the reason I kept eating and trying to hold on. Then I came here and find that you were getting married.

Harry knew that Ginny was right, it wasn't his fault, but he still felt the distinct need to protect his family. He had waited all his life for a family of his own. And now everyone in it hated him.

********************************************************

"So Adia, what's wrong? I've never heard you yell at your dad before." Silke asked while Dario 

Adia threw the book at Silke, she ducked and Dario caught it. '

"Page, 93." She told him. Dario flipped to it and looked at the picture.

Adia was shocked at his lack of shock. He showed the book to Silke, who didn't look shocked, either.

"Aren't either of you surprised? I mean this is all about our parents. Even yours Dario. Your dad was a Slytherin, he was enemies with my mum and dad!" Adia voice wandered off she had a feeling that Dario and Silke already knew.

"So, listen, you already knew this too. We weren't suppose to tell you about this. We were told not to talk about our parent's after your mum died. They told us that if we talked about your mum it would make you even sadder." Dario whispered as he finished the last part. Silke nodded in agreement her eyes welling up with tears. Adia knew that they must have believed what their parents had told them.

"It's okay, but if I knew then why don't I remeber knowing?" Adia asked, knowing that her friends had the answer.

"Okay, like Dario said they told us a whole bunch of nonsense that it would make you upset. They put a memory charm on you to make you forget. You really don't remeber what happened?" Silke babbled.

"No, well, I'm not sure. This evening I felt as if I had been to the Leaky Couldran before. As I was looking around the room I saw Dario, but his hair looked like it did last year. That's when I felt a headache. And then I came up here. I tried putting my books away and I dropped that book. It's wierd that it would land on that page isn't it?" Adia asked feeling as if there was more to what had happend that night.

The three were interupted by a knock on the door.

"Dario, it's time you get to bed. It's going to be a busy day." Ginny scolded.

"Alright mum," Dario turned to Adia, "You gonna be okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Adia answered keeping her eyes off of Ginny. 

As the door closed Silke walked toward Adia. 

"You do realize your dad was just trying to protect you. He loved your mum, and she loved you."

"Yeah I know, it's just hard." Adia answered, as she got into bed she wished that she could remeber what happened.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" Silke asked as she crawled into her bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Adia closed her eyes waiting for her mind to go numb....

********************************************************

I would just like to say if you haven't tried Bertie Botts every Flavor Beans you don't know what you are missing.

A/N: Wow, sorry that took so long, I wrestled with about five different versions of this chapter, and decided this was the best. However, I won't know if you like this if you don't review. So far three people have reviewed. Now I don't want to go into a huge lecture, but I do know that there are more reading this then there are reviewing. This is why I need you to review. I also would like to know how many Harry and Hermione, shippers are out there as apposed to Hermione and Draco, shippers. This is for a possible upcoming story I'm thinking about writing. So you can slip this in your review.  


THANKS TO:

****

Mad-eye Potter.(I love the name, and I might take you up on being a beta reader if I can find a good way of time management.)

****

Minzzer, ( Wow I couldn't believe that you reviewed my story. Your story was the first Fan fic I ever read so I appreciate the review very much.)

__


	3. Burnt out Ends to Smoky Days

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm Not J.K. Rowling so I don't own the original Harry Potter characters. I do own the plot, and any other characters you know weren't in the book. I wish that I was as talented as Ms. Rowling but seeing as I am not I'll just write a fanfic to help us struggling Harry Freaks (I mean this in the best way, it's an inside joke sorry if you take offense.) until the next book!!!

A/N: This story is a separate story, but it does have flashbacks to another story of mine called Harry Potter and The Betrayal. If you haven't read it that's okay, if you have then this takes place about 15 years later. If you know anything about my previous fics, then you know that I am a hopeless romantic, so even though this story may be about the children on the surface, they are just a top layer to the undercurrent. I am really discouraged at this moment because I know people are reading my story but they aren't reviewing... I wish you would because it helps me to figure out if the direction I am going works or not, and I don't want to have to say I need so many review to add another part, so please don't make me. Also I know that my grammar and spelling isn't the best, I don't mind flames just not about that.Flames about the story's plot are welcomed as are REVIEWS...

__

"It doesn't mean much,

it doesn't mean anything at all

The life I left behind me is a cold room,

I've crossed the last line

from where I can't return 

where every step I took in faith betrayed me 

and led me from my home" Sweet Surrender by Sarah McLachlan

Harry Potter and the Return of A Stranger

Chapter 3: Burnt Out Ends to Smoky Days

Adia closed her eyes waiting for her mind to go numb....

"Mummy, why can't I go with Lydia?" Adia asked as her mum drove their muggle car down the road.

"You'll be able to go next year, besides you and I are going shopping and then to lunch with Grandma.

"Are we going to Jekyll and Hydes?" Adia asked eagerly.

"Maybe, Lydia, do you have everything you need. If not then I'll be able to send it to later because we're here. Adia, go get one of those carts, we're running late." Hermione directed as they got out of the car.

"But mum..."

"No buts, just help me out." Hermione admonished.

They wheeled their things into King's Cross quickly as Adia stared at all the wonderful things. Muggles may not have magic but the sure did a great job of putting on the facade of it. Adia was use to all this "magic" because her family lived in a muggle/wizard part of London. Most of the neighbors were wizards and they didn't have to be to careful about their actions, but most led a fairly "normal" life.

They made their way through the crowd. Adia tagged along with her mum, looking around as they went.

"Okay, Lydia you walk over there and pretend to be looking at the map and walk through. Adia and I will follow." Lydia leaned against the wall and she went through.Hermione took the cart and motioned to Adia to follow. 

"The time to surrender is now. There are evils in the world that only the chosen know about..." A man stood on a soap box preaching.

"Come along, Adia. It's rude to stare at the less fortunate." Hermione said as she paused to also stare at the man. She shook her head and dragged Adia through the barrier. Adia couldn't help but feel in awe of the wonderful train, it was scarlet. Adia looked behind her to see a beautiful wrought iron sign that said Platform Nine and Three Quarters on it. 

"Now, don't forget to write me and your father, we want to know how your classes are going this year. The third year is important because you get to pick so many wonderful classes. I'm so glad you steered clear of Divination. Oh, Lydia I love you." Hermione said as she hugged Lydia.

"Are you sure I can't go with mum?" Adia asked one more time knowing the answer was no.

"Yes, I'm positive, now give your sister a hug goodbye. That's it, now hurry on the train, I don't want you to miss it." Hermione pushed Lydia toward the train. Lydia got on; only looking back to wave.

__

Adia and Hermione watched the train pull away,

"Oh my goodness, Adia come on we have to get going or will be late!" Hermione yelled. Adia hurried out through the wall, rushing to keep up with her mom.

"...They have pushed me to this, The LORD shall protect his flock from the wicked of Satin. He shall send those to purge the world of darkness, not only me but more..." The man looked straight at Hermione, daring her to say something. He pushed back his coat reviling a bomb. Everyone froze, shocked that this could be happening. 

"Adia," Hermione whispered, "I want you to go back to the platform tell anyone who is still on it that they must stay on it." 

"But mum-" 

"Just go, I love you!" Hermione reached over and hugged her daughter. "Now go." Hermione said as she pushed Adia away.

Adia ran toward the barrier, looking back only to see her mum, walking toward the man. She looked so determined, Adia knew she would have to be okay. _'Wouldn't she'??????????????_

********************************************************

Adia wasn't the only one hoping for a numb mind that night, Harry also hoped he would be able to get through the night without seeing the dreams. There were so many dreams to choose from, ones about Hogwarts, about Voldemort, about his family, and the worst was the day Hermione died. He had tried to tell everyone they were wrong when they told him she was dead. He didn't feel the loss of a lover. He felt that any moment she would walk in the door and say she was sorry for leaving so long. Sorry, for leaving him alone with their kids. And then he would tell her that it wasn't her fault, that she was so precious he didn't want her apologizing for anything. But that was another dream, one which was a painful as all the rest.

Harry climbed into his lonely bed and hoped, hoped that peace would come for them all...

_"Wow! If we can pull that off on Saturday there is no way that we'll lose to Bulgaria. Now I want to run through the Dreydony Feint-"_

Oliver Wood stopped as a ringing noise echoed across the field. They all looked in the general direction of Harry, who was pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. He carried one with him in case Hermione had to get a hold of him.

"Hello?" Harry answered

"Harry you must come quick! It was just on the news, I was sitting here waiting for Hermione when I saw it. Oh, Harry hurry." Harry recognized the voice of a very frantic Caroline Granger.

"Caroline, slow down. What happened?" Harry asked trying to calm his mother-in-law down.

"At Kings Cross, there was an explosion, and you know Hermione, she's never late and she's not here!"

"I'll go to Kings Cross and see what I can find. But Caroline, Platform 9 and 3/4 is safe, from anything muggle. She'll be okay." Harry hung up, _"She has to be." He thought to himself_

Harry looked over to Wood," Can I talk to you?" 

Oliver and Harry walked a ways away from the team and Harry spoke.

"Oliver, there was a bombing at King's Cross, and well we all have families that could be there, I have to leave. Can you make the announcement?" 

"Of course, go." Oliver replied, understandably.

Harry apparated to the platform and found himself in the middle of a great mass of chaotic people. He saw many familiar faces but didn't see Herm or Adia. He talked to someone who said the Hogwarts express had left before the bomb. Maybe, they left and got stuck in a muggle traffic jam. He muttered a quick spell that would take him to the car if it were in the lot. He found him standing in front of the chameleon colored car, with a licensee plate that said. MAGK US

"DAMNIT, where are you Hermione?" He yelled out his frustration. 

He apparated back into the muggle part of King's Cross, maybe they were some where within, He took out his wallet and grabbed the family picture out. Luckily it wasn't one where they were moving. 

"I'm looking for this woman." Harry asked frantically while stopping every muggle he could.

And every one responded with a ,"I haven't seen her." or an "I just got here, now excuse me." 

Harry made his way slowly to the barricaded are. Finally he saw something he would never forget. Laying on the ground was a figment of the woman whom he loved. She was covered by a white sheet and the only way he knew it was her because of the bracelet around her wrist. It was normal all except it changed colors to the magical eye.

  
"Oh God, Oh God, no no, Herm-" 

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the barricade." The gruff officer said quietly.

Harry couldn't move he was rooted to the spot. The picture in his hand fell to the floor.

"Sir you uh, you dropped this. Pretty family you got there 'specially the Missus-"the officer took a second glance at the body on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me get the Constable."

Harry felt as if a thousand knives were penetrating his skin, he felt as if he had taken Gilly weed and couldn't breathe.

"Sir, I hate to be blunt but is this your wife?"

"Yes, yes, she's my wife but, my daughter should be here somewhere." Harry babbled 

"Sir no one saw a girl. Only her, your wife, she acted very bravely. She tried to stop the man, but well..." The constable seemed to feel the need to find his words. "Sir, we need you to formally make a statement, and now would be the best." He said as he started leading Harry towards the other side. Harry was in a state of shock and yet he knew he had to find Adia before he could do this.

Harry gently pulled away from the man.

"Sir, I need you to ID the body,"

"That BODY is my wife, who had my daughter with her. If my daughter isn't here then my first priority is finding her....

Harry woke with a start. He had learned what was a dream and what was real. It had been a long time since he had woken from a dream screaming. He got up and began to get ready to take the kids to King's Cross, it was going to be a long day.

********************************************************

"MUM!" Adia yelled out as Silke tried to wake her up.

"Adia wake up, it's just a dream come one. There that's better now tell me what happened." Silke whispered as Adia's eyes focused.

"I remember, my mum, Oh I remember that day!" Adia whispered...

********************************************************

The Potter's weren't the only ones haunted by nightmares that night, alone in her bed Harmony Answert tossed and turned. Dreaming an all to familiar dream, that wasn't all that familiar...

********************************************************

A/N: As I said, all will be explained. Is Hermione dead, or is she alive. I will take guess on the matter, and if you guess correctly I'll put your name in my story. The only way for me to know is if you review. In the next chapter, we'll see the kids off to Hogwarts as Harry is off to....

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I lost my list but you were very encouraging. Have a good weekend everyone.


	4. A Ripple in the Envisage

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm Not J.K. Rowling so I don't own the original Harry Potter characters. I do own the plot, and any other characters you know weren't in the book. I wish that I was as talented as Ms. Rowling but seeing as I am not I'll just write a fanfic to help us struggling Harry Freaks (I mean this in the best way, it's an inside joke sorry if you take offense.) until the next book!!!

A/N: This story is a separate story, but it does have flashbacks to another story of mine called Harry Potter and The Betrayal. If you haven't read it that's okay, if you have then this takes place about 15 years later. If you know anything about my previous fics, then you know that I am a hopeless romantic, so even though this story may be about the children on the surface, they are just a top layer to the undercurrent. I am really discouraged at this moment because I know people are reading my story but they aren't reviewing... I wish you would because it helps me to figure out if the direction I am going works or not, and I don't want to have to say I need so many review to add another part, so please don't make me. Also I know that my grammar and spelling isn't the best, I don't mind flames just not about that. Flames about the story's plot are welcomed as are REVIEWS...

A/N: I made a typo in my first chapter, James Potter is alive. This goes back to my story, Harry Potter and the Betrayal... Also if you haven't read that story then you don't know that Harry was taken prisoner and forced to relive the deaths of the people he cared about. Then Voldemort mysteriously let him go. Voldemort never died he just got bored...__

AND NOW THE PART YOU ALL ARE LOOKING FOR......

"In the desert of my dreams I saw you there

Walking towards the water steaming,

body cold and bare

but your words cut loose the fire and you left my soul to bleed..." Vox by Sarah McLachlan

Harry Potter and the Return of A Stranger

Chapter 4: A Ripple in the Envisage...

Harmony combed through her choppy brown hair. Last night she hadn't slept well at all. It was that same dream, with a flash of green light and words, words that weren't English, or were they? Harmony knew the dreams were getting more and more desperate to show their true meaning, but she was as ignorant as before the dreams started. In one she was standing in a dark room, with giant chess pieces. Other times she felt as if she were flying. Some were absolutely marvelous. Others were the most depressing, scary times she had every seen. One she felt as if she were excited for some reason, though she didn't know for what. Sometimes it was hard for her to escape the feelings she had in that world, that dream. The feelings were so amplified in these dreams, more real then those in her own life. In those dreams she had a husband who loved her...

__

And now could we please clear the floor for the new Bride and Groom, so they may take their first dance.

"You know I love you right?" a tall man with dark messy hair asked. His beautiful emerald eyes reflecting his heart.

"Of course I do, why?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I thought you looked beautiful tonight. So young, and then all I could think of was the time that Ron and I locked you in the bathroom. The fear that I saw on your face made me want to protect you forever. I will always protect you even from Voldemort!"

"He wouldn't dare would he? I mean Voldemort no he couldn't, please let's put that name, that evil behind us..."

A family, but they were never solid they were more like phantoms, never fully formed, always present. Harmony was supposed to meet her friend Lisa for lunch. Every Monday the went somewhere new today they were trying a place called the Drippy Cauldron or something like that. Lisa was about 20 years older then her, but they had bonded after Harmony was in the hospital. Lisa was Harmony's nurse and often shared the latest gossip with Harmony. RMT Private Institute, only took in one new case a month,or so Harmony had been told. Then again most the patients had been there their entire life. The owner was a very wealthy man who lived somewhere in Eastern Europe and was never seen. Harmony had gotten so attached to the members of the facility where she was treated that she became a certified nurse's aid so she could help Lisa. ********************************************************

Adia sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts express looking as the houses began fading away. She felt so worried about what had happened. A sense of understanding and confusion came over her that morning. She finally understood why her father was so overprotective. She just wondered why that man had looked at her mum like that. Like he knew who she was. Adia felt bad for the way she had treated her dad last night and apologized. She didn't tell him about the dream figuring she was entitled to her own secrets. 

"Earth to Adia. Do you want anything off the cart?" Dario asked. Silke looked at Adia with a questioning eyebrow. They hadn't told Dario about Adia's dream yet. "Later" Adia mouthed to Silke.

Then she turned to Dario, "Yeah I want a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." The lady on the cart handed her a bag and Adia handed her 3 sickels and 3 knuts. 

"SO, what did I miss, because you two are sitting over there with those silly little looks. I deserve to know!" Dario asked.

"Oh, you mean like I deserved to know about my mum? You were there that day Dario. You could have told me but you didn't."

"But I- well I-uh-I" Dario mumbled

"It's okay I forgive you but still, I wish I would have known. You could have told me last night when I told you about what I read. Instead you kept the bombing a secret." Adia stopped to look at Dario who looked shocked to hear her outburst. 

"Listen they told me not to tell you, I couldn't help it. I know I shouldn't have listened to them, I'm sorry. I gues-" 

"I forgive you okay, but we need to do something to prevent anything like this from happening again. From now on we tell the adults nothing, and if they tell us to lie to each we won't. Come on put your hands in the circle." Adia said as she put her hand into the middle. As she did the other two. 

"How about saying something like, We solemnl-" Adia was interrupted by the sudden jerk of the train. It had stopped. The lights had gone out. 

"What the heck?"

********************************************************Harry had never been one for drinking but he liked the familiarity of a bottle in his hands. He was meeting James, who supposedly had something to tell him. It still felt strange to confide in a father he had once thought to be dead. Infact it was a long time before Harry even acknowledged his father as a part of his life. It had been right around the time Lydia was born.

"Damnit Harry, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Hermione scolded him.

"He knew where I was for 19 years before ever doing anything about it."

"Harry you know how it felt to live without any family. Do you want are son or daughter to live with a grandparent?"

"No, that's what your family is for."

"Were the Dursley's and muggle England enough for you?"

"All right I'll try harder. You know you are way to spoiled..."

"If only I took better care of her. I promised I would." Harry mumbled out loud. Harry's life was filled with "if onlys" and he knew that wasn't anyway to live a life. 

"May I sit here?"

Harry looked up shaken from his reflection and saw James Potter standing next to the chair in question.

"Yeah, of course it's okay."

"Good. God, I can't wait to tell you the good news!" James smirked a little at the thought.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Well I'm kinda waiting for the good news to arrive." James said aloud while thinking to himself, _"I hope Lisa does show up."_ It had taken all of James's cunning to get Lisa to believe him and then to get her to show up. 

"Harry what would you do if your Mum or Hermione were to come back into your life?"

********************************************************

"Dario, Silke are you there?" Adia was worried she didn't think this was suppose to happen.

"Yeah, and Dario, what did you just put on my wrist?" Silke said. Seconds before Adia felt something on hers also.

"I didn't put anything on your wrists you put something on mine." Dario drawled back.

"Well somebody did." Adia stated frustratedly. "Shh..., Did you hear that?"

"No. What did it sound like."

"Someone said something it sounded like they were muttering a curse." Adia explained. She was ready to open her mouth one more time to tell her friends to be quiet again when her mind went dark.

********************************************************

Harmony and Lisa were walking down the streets of London, Lisa looked nervous about something.

"Lisa are you okay? You look kind of nervous."

"Yes I'm okay, but to tell the truth I am a bit nervous. We're meeting James."

Lisa had told Harmony all about James. They had met one day by accident. Then they started "seeing" each other. Lisa had become a lot more open since then. 

"Oh, so we're meeting that _strange_ man from the street?" Harmony said as straight faced as she could, but it didn't do any good and she laughed.

"Honestly, one would think we were teenagers. Beside's he isn't homeless and he isn't that strange. He has been a tremendous help, I can remeber my life before RMT!"

"I believe you fancy him!"

"Well that may be, but well he thinks he could help you. And well I think that you need all the help you can get. I see your face in the morning, you're having those dreams, the same ones I had."

"And I suppose he is supposed to help me. I mean is he a doctor or something, heaven knows I've had enough of them." 

"No he's not a doctor, he just know what he's talking about. What I mean is that he has opened up a whole new world to me. One that I thought would never be there. One in which my dreams make since. You know that American movie, _The Wizard of Oz?"_

"Yes I do, but I'm confused I thought we were talking about you."

"Well we are,just like Dorothy, I found that I didn't have to search any further then myself, because the answers are all there. Harmony do you believe in magic?"

********************************************************

a/n: There were 1499 words in this section. I hope you enjoyed, Please review. I know it took me forever to get this part out but I hope that you enjoyed. Next part will have a Thank you section. _You can skip this part only if you review: _I'm sorry it took so long, I had writer's block, finals, and work. I also had a very upset mom and a host family introduction. Yeah for me. I finally found out what city in Germany I will be staying next year. (I'm going to be a foreign exchange student.) Plus I've had meeting's and conferences for the Rotary Club that is sending me so that's basically been my very hectic schedule. Hope your live's are going good...

and please review....

:) :) 0 :) :) :) 0 :) :) :) 0 :) 


	5. Keys in The Hands of Destiny ( I think t...

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm Not J

A/N: I am not adding the disclaimer to anymore of the chapters, by now you should know the deal. Otherwise go back to chapter 1.

__

"Cascading stars on the slumbering hills,

they are dancing as far as the sea

Riding o'er the land, you can feel it's gentle hand

Leading on to it's destiny…" Night Ride Across the Caucasus by Loreena McKennitt

Harry Potter and the Return of A Stranger

Chapter 5: Keys in Destiny's Hands

__

"Harmony do you believe in magic?" 

"Well not really, honestly it's merely smoke and mirro-"

"No, not the stuff on stage, but real magic from the soul?"

"What is this sudden urge to know my beliefs?"

"Well nowhere really. I guess it helped when James explained the situation to me."

"That nut off the street? At first I thought it might be a good idea for you to meet with the guy but now I'm not sure. You never know he could be one of those con- artists."

"Listen we're here, I'll go get James. You need to talk to him before you can come in."

__

Adia was ready to open her mouth one more time to tell her friends to be quiet again when her mind went dark…

A voice, that's what first broke into Adia's head. Adia wanted to push it away, her head was filled with a horrible ache. An ache that was so mind numbing it hurt her eyes.

"Adia come on wake up. Someone's coming." Silke's frantic voice whispered. Adia groaned and tried to sit up but couldn't make it. 

"Oh, she won't be up for awhile. You would be Miss. Weasly wouldn't you?" A short plump man, with a nasally voice replied. He looked oddly enough like a rat, a slimy, ugly rat.

"Who are you, why do you want us here?" Silke stood up defiantly, leaving Adia on the floor. Dario was no where to be seen.

"Who I am is of no concern to you, and why you are here is of no concern to me. I only serve my master." The slimy man smiled.

"Where's Dario, why isn't he here with us?" Silke pleaded. To these words Adia tried to sit up, she was to concerned with the safety of her friends to just lay around.

"Miss Weasly it seems you are a bit too inquisitive for your own good. CRUCIO!" 

Adia watched as her friend's knees crumpled to the ground below her. She could see her shaking in pain. And the screams, the screams were the worst. Adia had to do something but she didn't know what. She just did what she thought of first. She stood up, pushed Silke down and tried to grab the man's wand. It burned her hand. 

"AAAHHHHH." Adia screamed, her brain ripping in two. She fell to the ground. Her mind went numb once again.

"If you told me that my mum and Hermione were still alive I would say you were a crazy git." Harry said wondering how this man could have the gull to joke about something like this. Just as Harry was about to walk away from the man who he hated, at moments, more then Voldemort, he saw her.

She was slim, with shoulder length red hair. Her eyes were the deepest shade of green. Harry knew this women, knew that she had to be, but how? And if she was alive, what about Hermione?

"Good afternoon, James." Lisa spoke in a calm yet mischievous voice, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Does he know yet?" She asked as she gestured toward Harry.

James looked over at his son, and saw a look of complete awareness cross his face. 

"Yeah, I think he does now." 

Harry got up and couldn't believe his eyes. How could it be his mother?

"I-I-is," he stuttered unsure of himself, "Hermione alive?" At those words Lisa grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry reveled in this feeling of love. Never before had he felt so complete. He had his family. 

If anyone were to ask Harmony who she thought was the crazy one she would have thought it was herself.

She could hear voices, and the visions that were assaulting her now were less then comforting. _A boy, he couldn't be more then 13 was walking toward another boy with red hair, and a girl, who Harmony recognized as herself. They all looked so happy. Then suddenly it shifted and it was only her and the red head._

"Harry has got to be here Ron. What would have stayed behind? What if something happened to him Ron?" she was crying hysterically as she went into the building. 

Harmony tried to shake the voices but the wouldn't stop. She was going crazy and there wasn't anything that she could do about it. 

"This is ridiculous, I should be inside…" Harmony raced into the building unaware of what she would find. 

"What have we here?" A shrill, cold voice asked mockingly.

Adia's eyes opened to the sound of that voice, her body aching all over and her hand throbbing. She was assaulted by a red glow that seemed to penetrate her soul, making her feel used and sick. The room was a cold, black pit. In front of her was a throne, with well he didn't really look like a man, more like a snake with legs. 

"SOMEBODY HAD BETTER GET MS. POTTER TO TALK! NOW!" the shrill voice sound like a siren when it was that loud.

Two men clad all in black robes and hoods rushed toward Adia, getting ready to bind her, when she said something.

"Get your damned hands off me. What the hell do you want?"

Adia had shocked herself with her courage, this man was obviously evil, and she was definitely not as good a wizard as he.

"My, my does your father know you have a mouth like that? Then again he was always one for breaking rules." He looked to the men, and as if pondering something he began talking to a snake. Adia looked around but apparently no one was surprised. 

"Naigini, what should we do with this girl? Her friends are of no consequence to me, but she is the key.-"

Adia had always hated being talked about while she was around, and for some reason she didn't fear this man. 

"What am I the key to?" She asked defiantly. After she did so she saw a hand coming at her to strike her, but the man stopped him.

He looked around the room, "Everyone out I want to talk to Miss. Potter alone. GO!" 

Adia marveled at this man's power.

"So I see that you understand parseltongue. Very interesting, I wonder what house you would be sorted into. Your father was almost sorted into Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin are very admirable houses to be in. Although my followers would never believe that. The one fault of a Gryffindor is his undying devotion. However, if you know how to bend this to your advantage it will always be good."

Adia tried to stand up, but found that she felt lousy. She stumbled back to the floor.

"Poor thing. Repardo Stretago" Adia felt as if she had been placed in a warm bath. She felt much, she stood up and moved closer to this oxymoron of a man. He seemed like he was mean and yet he was being nice to her.

"Who are you?"

"Well I guess you could say I'm an old family acquaintance. My name is Marvolo Riddle."

Harmony walked into the Leaky Cauldron, not knowing what she was going to find. 

_"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."_

That voice, those names…

__

"See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back.

"'Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek.

Harmony looked up and saw the face of the little boy, except he was all grown up. He was hugging Lisa and when he looked up and met her eyes, her whole world shattered…

Harry knew for sure that she was definitely Hermione. When their eyes met he could tell that something dawned on her. As soon as their eyes met, she fell to the ground.

"So tell me Adia, how is your father?" Marvolo's voice was not as menacing as she thought it was. In fact he seemed kinda nice. There was something about this place, she had forgiven her father but now, she was hurt. She could feel the hatred for her father flowing through her veins worse then the night before. She wanted to kill her father!

"Well, you know everyone asks how he is doing. No one ever asks how I am doing. I was there when that man murdered Mum and no one cares. He told everyone to lie to me. Even my friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What do you know about the day your Mum died?"

"I know there was a man ranting about "the truth". Then she told me to run back to the platform. I hid behind a garbage can until I saw Aunt Ginny and Draco. They- I think they took me home. My dad didn't even come for me!"

"Well Adia, I would never leave you behind. I was left behind once, but I vowed never to let any one like my father get away with that. Adia would you like to know what the truth is?" Marvolo was peering into her eyes and Adia knew that this man, was her savior, the one who would treat her like a person, and give her the keys to her destiny. She looked into his eyes, no longer frightened and answered, YES…

A/N:Ohhhhh… Is Voldemort being truly kind or Manipulative?? We will see. 

Well that's all she wrote, for now at least. I know more people then A van Zandt reviewed by I would like to dedicate this chapter to you. I really appreciated your kind review inspired me to stay up and finish this chapter tonight and post it tomorrow. 

I finally finished my Research Paper and school ends June 12 so soon I will have a lot more time to finish this story. I hope you enjoy this story. I finally figured out where I was going with the end of this… (yeah for me). Well my arm really hurts from typing so I am going to leave you all with happy thoughts…

Have you reviewed yet? I also could use a beta reader!

__


End file.
